De l'importance d'une couronne
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Je suis une princesse, c'est ce que dit ma nounou. Une princesse sans couronne.


Yo !

Pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le premier thème donné par Ahelya : Couronne.

Pour plus d'informations, envoyez-moi un PM !

Bonne lecture !

De l'importance d'une couronne

Je suis une princesse. C'est ce que m'a toujours dit ma nourrice.

Une princesse sans couronne. Tête nue et libre, oui, vraiment, une princesse sans les désavantages. Sans devoirs, sans obligations. Sans reine pour mère. Et – cela est certain – sans roi pour père.

.

J'ai cinq ans.

Je vis au jour le jour, parfois, je vois le soleil qui se lève et je me demande comment ça peut bien faire de le caresser, assise sur un nuage. J'écrase les fourmis, je cueille quelques fleurs. Je suis belle, avec mes cheveux bruns et longs, avec mes grands yeux bleus, je suis belle comme un princesse. Parce que ? Je suis une princesse. Ma nourrice me fait signe de la main, je lui souris. Je cours vers elle. Et je suis heureuse. Je ne veux jamais de couronne.

.

J'ai huit ans.

Je regarde les autres enfants s'amuser, je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien. Je pourrais, pourtant, aller jouer, courir, puisque je n'ai pas de couronne. Je sens tout de même son poids sur mon front, parfois, intérieurement, comme un devoir de dignité. Je n'ai toujours pas de devoirs impérieux, je n'ai pas besoin de ce silence que je m'impose. Je fais comme si.

Comme si, peut-être, si je fais semblant d'être une vraie princesse couronnée, mon père voudra bien faire semblant d'être un roi, ma mère une reine. Je n'ai pas vu ma nourrice depuis plus d'une année. Elle me manque. Mais puisque je suis toujours une princesse, c'est comme si elle était là, pas vrai ? Comme si.

.

J'ai douze ans et demi.

Mon père rentre soûl parce que ma mère est partie. Il est tard, j'entends ses cris d'agonie terrible. Je m'en veux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Demain, les voisins vont râler, et comme mon père récupèrera lamentablement de sa cuite, j'écouterai tout. Je me laisserai me faire descendre. Je serai la princesse qui tient le royaume, vous savez, je serai forte et fière.

Mais il y a eu arnaque sur la marchandise, je vous le dit. Parce que les rois et les reines ça se sépare pas. Parce que je suis pas fière, moi, de mon pitoyable royaume de crasse et de malheur. Je suis une princesse si vous voulez mais j'étouffe mes sanglots parce que BORDEL elle est OÙ ma PUTAIN DE COURONNE ?

.

J'ai quatorze ans.

J'ai coupé – arraché, éparpillé, lacéré – mes cheveux. Je n'en veux plus de cette fausse noblesse. Je me suis menti des années et des années. J'ai enfilé un long blouson noir et des chaussures plus confortables que jolies. J'ai laissé tomber la couronne imaginaire qui m'appuyait sur le crâne, qui m'enfonçait la tête dans les épaules. J'ai changé. Je fréquente plus des gens biens, remarque, je parle pas beaucoup plus qu'avant. À peine assez pour jurer autant que mon foutu père. J'ai peur. Alors je frappe. T'façon les chiens font pas des chats comme on dit. Une pauvre fille accouchée d'une catin et d'un alcoolique pouvait pas être une de ces salopes de princesses, pas vrai ? Juste salope, à la limite.

.

J'ai seize ans.

Mes doigts tremblent autour du manche d'un couteau. L'adieu définitif à la noblesse, comme si j'étais pas déjà foutue avant. J'ai tué. À la lueur d'un lampadaire je regarde mon reflet dans l'eau du fleuve. Je suis sale. Je suis laide. Je balance le couteau à la flotte, mon reflet se trouble, je récupère le porte-monnaie. J'ai tué pour l'argent. Les princesses n'ont pas ce problème, hein. J'explose d'un rire gras, ignoble, immonde, un rire tout fait de crasse et de mensonge, de tristesse et de mépris. Ça n'est pas drôle, oh non. Voilà, j'ai balancé les relents de ma putain d'innocence, j'ai écrasé sous une semelle dégueulasse mon enfance et la mémoire de ma nourrice.

Et ça me fait rire.

Demain, j'en parlerai à ma petite-amie – mon plan cul ? ma nana ? – et elle me félicitera. Quand j'vois qui je suis je me demande comment elle peut m'aimer, mais à la réflexion je me dis qu'elle m'aime sûrement pas. Non, on s'aime pas, c'est ça. J'suis pas une foutue princesse, j'ai pas de foutue couronne, pas de foutu prince, pas de roi et pas de reine et pas de royaume.

Pour la première fois, je regrette.

.

J'ai dix-sept ans. J'ai rien.

.

J'ai dix-huit ans. J'ai rien.

.

J'ai dix-neuf ans.

Ha.

J'ai dix-neuf ans, peut-être. Je sais pas si je dois continuer à compter. J'ai récupéré ma couronne. Vous savez ? Celle que j'ai jamais eu. Mon père se tient droit, il n'a pas bu depuis deux jours – enfin, si, il a bu, de la bière, mais il a même pas été soûl. Il regarde droit devant lui. Il serre ma mère dans ses bras. Oui, oui, les voilà, le roi et la reine que j'ai attendu si longtemps. Ma nourrice est là, aussi. Non, je vous jure, tout ça n'est pas un rêve, c'est bien vrai, et là je suis une princesse pour de vrai de vrai, promis. C'est ce que j'ai écrit dans ma lettre. C'est ce qui est gravé sur ma pierre, mon château.

Et mon père, toujours bien droit – il m'épate – m'offre devant l'assemblée attentive ma première vraie couronne. Elle est simple, elle ne paie pas de mine, comme moi. Je suis une princesse parmi la foule, il me fallait quelque chose de discret. Alors c'est juste une couronne de fleurs sur ma tombe.

.

.

.

Et voici !

C'est pas joyeux mais j'avoue qu'en une heure … bon.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
